<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil To Pay by Kindassunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139535">Devil To Pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine'>Kindassunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Coercion, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lightning comes to his office with a request for information, Mephisto is interested to discover how far Lightning is willing to go.  </p>
<p>Set at the start of Chapter 81.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewin Light/Mephisto Pheles, slight Mephisto Pheles/Amaimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil To Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Bro—’ Amaimon said, his voice barely louder than the soft scratch of Mephisto’s pen. When he looked up, the tone of his brother’s voice had caught his interest, he could see Amaimon had stood from his perch on the window sill. Watching him prowl, Mephisto smirked. So he’d sensed it too; a subtle change in air pressure. It wasn't very close yet but close enough for a demon’s finely tuned senses. An enemy.</p>
<p>Mephisto raised a single gloved finger and Amaimon whined softly. They waited. Silent but for Behemoth’s grunting breaths. They waited until it became obvious that the sound of booted footsteps was getting closer. Mephisto lowered his hand with a sigh gesturing to his brother.</p>
<p>‘Go,’ Mephisto said, rearranged his paperwork, making sure he looked appropriately busy. He eyed Amaimon’s darkening expression, ‘—Now.’</p>
<p>‘Can’t you send them away?’ Amaimon asked, trailing back to Mephisto’s desk, nails clicking on the surface. Mephisto hummed, reaching to scratch him behind the ear; he didn’t dislike Amaimon’s neediness but this wasn’t playtime.</p>
<p>‘Not this time, baby brother,’ Mephisto said, holding out a single golden key. Amaimon grumbled but took and disappeared through the office door.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as the door had snapped closed on Eternity there was a lazy rat-a-tat-tat and it reopened. Lewin Light trotted in, hands tucked into his pockets. He smiled at Mephisto, who remained behind his desk watching him. He could smell the musky scent of the human’s skin. Lightning padded closer. Mephisto stiffened in his chair in spite of himself; something about tamers always set his teeth on edge.</p>
<p>‘Well, Mr Light – and what can I do for you?’ Mephisto said, forcing his posture to soften.</p>
<p>‘It’s your office hours, right?’ Lightning asked and Mephisto nodded then resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. Lightning was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room so Mephisto suggested: ‘—why don’t you sit down?’</p>
<p>‘Sure,’ Lightning said, grinning as he perched on a striped armchair facing the desk.</p>
<p>‘And what can I help the Vatican’s representative with?’ Mephisto said, smiling back wide enough to show his fangs.</p>
<p>‘I want permission to access the Japanese Branch’s personnel records,’ Lightning spoke casually but, beneath his hair, Mephisto could see his eyes gleam, ‘—up until sixteen years ago.’ Mephisto felt his heartbeat pick up; was he really so far down that road already?</p>
<p>‘For what reason?’ he asked, trying to keep his expression neutral as he flicked through his papers; pretending disinterest. <i>So now the game began</i>.</p>
<p>‘I was sent here by the Paladin,’ Lightning said, shrugging, ‘I need to know anything that can help us close the artificial Gehenna gate.’ <i>Hardly an explanation</i>. Mephisto considered, calculating.</p>
<p>‘You believe one of the Exorcists in the Japanese branch can do this?’ Mephisto asked, raising an eyebrow. Lightning smiled again; bright and sharp as a knife.</p>
<p>‘Without seeing the records,’ he said, ‘—I can’t tell.’ Mephisto snorted softly.</p>
<p>‘That won’t be possible I’m afraid,’ Mephisto said breezily, trying and failing to keep the satisfaction from his voice, ‘the records contain acutely personal information about active Exorcists — I can’t risk that information being exploited.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t you trust me?’ Lightning asked, grinning at him. Mephisto folded his arms, letting himself lean back into his chair, ‘And, technically speaking, I outrank you,’ the Arch Knight added softly, eyes flicking up to Mephisto’s then down again.</p>
<p>‘Then give yourself permission,’ Mephisto murmured; he was beginning to enjoy this. Lightning exhaled heavily, sitting forwards in the chair, elbows on his knees and boots planted on the carpet, pulling his hat off to scratch his head. Mephisto regarded him. Humans were so… <i>amusing</i>; especially when they wanted something he had. He looked Lightning over again, taking in his black hair, his chapped lips, the pleasing line of his hands.</p>
<p>‘I suppose I could go to the Paladin,’ Lightning said, scratching at the stubble on his chin. His eyes flicked to Mephisto to check how much weight his threat carried. Mephisto smiled a little. <i>An idiot was an idiot no matter how big a sword you gave him</i>.</p>
<p>‘That’s your prerogative,’ he said. Lightning laughed, letting his head hang as his shoulder shook.</p>
<p>‘I’d be embarrassed to go to Angel for help so quickly,’ he said, glancing up at Mephisto again, ‘—what can I do?’</p>
<p>‘You’re a creative man,’ Mephisto said, yawning into a feline stretch. Lightning stood suddenly and Mephisto tracked him as he moved around the desk, wondering what he would do now. Lightning stopped when he stood directly before him and knelt. Mephisto had to hold in a snort of laughter when he realised what he intended; humans really were creatures of simple needs and wants.</p>
<p>But Mephisto allowed himself to unfurl, uncrossing his arms and legs. He put a hand in Lightning’s hair as he shifted forward until he was bracketed by Mephisto’s knees.</p>
<p>‘Do you guys even like this?’ Lightning said, frowning as he cautiously placed a warm hand on each of his knees pushing his thighs wider. Mephisto laughed softly, tightening the hand in his hair. On the mantelpiece the clock stopped.</p>
<p>‘I’ll stop you if you do something I don’t like,’ he said, wriggling forward as he brought his other hand to Lightning’s lips. Lightning licked the place where the hand rested and Mephisto wondered if he was nervous.</p>
<p>Lightning lent up plucking at the buttons of his jacket. Mephisto ran a hand down his back, feeling warmth radiating from all the places they were touching. He wasn’t sure which he liked better, the press of Lightning’s torso against his inner thighs or the sensation of being slowly undressed.</p>
<p>Lightning shifted even closer tugging at the front of his jacket until Mephisto lent forward and let him fit their mouths together. Mephisto sighed, allowing himself to drink in the sensation. Mephisto could feel the blood throbbing through his veins. His mouth was wet and soft. Humans were soft everywhere. So easily scratched or snapped.</p>
<p>Lightning yelped as he pulled back sharply, sucking the fresh split in his lip and Mephisto realised he’d bitten him without noticing. Mephisto wondered if he would bolt now.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me,’ he said, surprised by how rough his voice sounded.</p>
<p>‘It’s my own fault,’ Lightning said, feeling the cut gingerly, ‘this doesn’t have fangs, right?’ he asked, smiling innocently at Mephisto as he inched a hand up his thigh. Mephisto took a breath; he could feel his hand burning like a brand.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you check for me?’ he said, amused. Lightning snorted as he reached to pop the button on Mephisto’s fly, pulling the zip down with the lazy buzz.</p>
<p>‘Take these off,’ Mephisto said, tapping back of his hand fingerless glove.</p>
<p>‘I thought they were kind of sexy,’ Lightning said, laughing as he slid his fingers inside one glove and then the other to strip them off.</p>
<p>‘Your skin feels nicer,’ Mephisto told him, settling deeper back into the chair. He saw Lightning’s mouth twitch. Mephisto bit his tongue, feeling Lightning fingers stroking over him through his underwear. This continued for several excruciating seconds, the sensation both too much and too little at the same time. Mephisto could feel his back arch into the light touches. Then Lightning was easing his cock free from his underwear into the cold air. Mephisto allowed his eyes to close as he felt warmth breath on his skin, revelling in the anticipation.</p>
<p>Lightning took his cock into his mouth and Mephisto hissed as warm, wet heat encased him. In a second, the world seemed to have shrunk to the space between his thighs. He could feel the top of Lightning’s head against his stomach, pressing into him. It was an oddly grounding sensation.</p>
<p>He moved his mouth deliberately at first, each long suck sending static shocks up Mephisto’s spine. Lightning quickened his pace increasing until it was almost unbearable. Before he slowed, pulling off sharply to pant hot breaths against his skin. Mephisto found his hand was on Lightning’s back, pressing hard, and lifted it.   <br/>‘Good boy,’ Mephisto said, stroking dark hair back absently. Lightning snorted, but allowed Mephisto to pull him back down. He started fast this time; his lips slick and tongue stroking.</p>
<p>Mephisto was intoxicated by sensation. He groaned, head rolling on his shoulders. Humans were just so… much. Their mouths were hot and slippery; their bodies were so warm. Lightning’s head was heavy in his lap. His hands were hot, gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise.</p>
<p>Mephisto hissed through his teeth, back bowing away from his chair. He couldn’t take much more of this. But Lightning had slowed again; giving long, unhurried licks, curling his tongue around the tip. Mephisto shivered. Lightning licked him again, then raised shadowed eyes to him.</p>
<p>‘Are you going to give me what I want?’ he asked. Mephisto eyed him, feeling his soft exhale against his sensitive skin; the cut on his lip had started bleeding again.<br/>‘Naturally,’ he purred, stroking himself with his eyes on the blood on Lightning’s mouth, ‘—after you’ve gone to all this trouble.’</p>
<p>Wiping his mouth, Lightning hummed letting Mephisto push him down again. If possible his mouth seemed hotter than before after the cool air of his office, and it was sliding up and down him perfectly. He’d slipped forward in his desk chair, gripping Lightning by the back of the neck, barely resisting the urge to hold the man in place and plunge into him. Mephisto panted; he was so close it was just the right side of painful. The blood and Lightning’s insistent mouth had his whole body on a knife edge. He came with a sharp gasp. It took a moment for the world to return to him, multi-coloured lights flickering behind his eyes.</p>
<p>Lightning had pulled off him, coughing. Mephisto could see the evidence of his orgasm glossy on the man’s mouth. As he watched Lightning licked it away and Mephisto wondered if it was stinging the cut he’d given him.</p>
<p>‘You need Holy water,’ he said, straightening his clothing as he stood with a stretch. Lightning nodded, standing as well to pat down his pockets.</p>
<p>‘Sign the form,’ he said, pulling it from inside his jacket and setting it on Mephisto’s desk. Mephisto watched Lightning as he extracted a handful of vials and peered at the labels, downing three in quick succession.</p>
<p>‘You’ll have five days,’ Mephisto informed him, penning a large signature on the final page.</p>
<p>‘I’m grateful,’ Lightning said, moving around the desk again to stand opposite him. Mephisto rolled his eyes, slipping the form into a large envelope and sealing it. ‘Thank you very much!’ Lightning said cheerfully, accepting the envelope with both hands.</p>
<p>He paused tapping it against his slightly swollen lip, ‘—you just let me do that, right?’ he said, mouth twisting into a rye smile, ‘you would have signed it anyway?’</p>
<p>‘If my precious exorcists want to show appreciation,’ Mephisto said, putting a hand over his heart, ‘who am I to stop them?’ Lightning snorted, shaking his head as he left the office.</p>
<p>Mephisto heard a tell-tale growl the second before Behemoth dived onto his desk. He turned to regard Amaimon with irritation. But a magnanimous mood had settled upon him as he sat back behind the desk.</p>
<p>‘How long have you been there?’ he asked, leaning back in the chair. Amaimon shrugged as he scooped Behemoth off the desk and set him down to scuttle around the floor instead.</p>
<p>‘Do you taste so good they want to suck it out of you?’ Amaimon asked, frowning at him.</p>
<p>‘Something like that,’ he said, pulling his papers back into order and realising some of them actually needed to be completed. Amaimon perched on the desk peering at him. Mephisto ignored him.</p>
<p>When Amaimon remained staring at him, Mephisto spared him a glance and he apparently took this as an invitation to move closer. He lent over, catching Mephisto roughly by the back of the head and pressing his mouth to his. Mephisto opened his mouth to tell the other to stop only to have a pointed tongue stuck into it. He gave up finally, softening his jaw and letting Amaimon kiss him as he liked. He could feel the other tongue licking everywhere, pressing to the roof of his mouth, carefully avoiding his incisors. He bore the exploration patiently, feeling sensitive after getting off so recently.</p>
<p>Amaimon let him go, straightening still frowning.</p>
<p>‘You just taste like normal,’ he informed him.</p>
<p>‘Right,’ Mephisto agreed, then noticing the hobgoblin gnawing on one of his sofa legs asked, ‘why don’t you play with Behemoth?’</p>
<p>‘Okay,’ Amaimon said, still frowning. He whistled for his pet, reaching down for the chain when the creature rattled over. As Amaimon left the office, Mephisto rubbed the space between his eyebrows, thoughts returning to his recent visitor. He wondered if Lewin Light had guessed how dark the path he had started down was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>